


Raylan Givens: Vampire Hunter

by dreamerfound



Category: Justified
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once famous Vampire Hunter Raylan Givens is pulled back into the the life of killing vampires after years of only dealing with human criminals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raylan Givens: Vampire Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Short AU written for a landcomm challenge on livejournal

Raylan had been in his new boss’s office for less than five minutes when the shit hit the fan.

“Raylan Givens, the great vampire hunter, as I live and breathe, how long has it been?”  
"Going on ten years I figure, and I don't do that anymore, that's why I joined the marshals in the first place. I wanted to get away from all that supernatural bullshit. I just deal with your everyday human criminals now, not damn bloodsuckers, Art." 

Raylan hated vampires. They killed his pregnant wife, his mother and her sister and then turned his father into one of them, after that Raylan had joined the preternatural task force and given into the vengeance that had settled into his soul. 

After he had dusted the bloodsuckers that had destroyed his family and dozens of others, including the one who had once been his father, he had gotten out. He just didn’t have the stomach for it anymore. He switched over to the U.S. Marshal Service and it had been a relief to just put regular humans in jail. Even if he still got the itch to stake a vamp every once in a while.

"Well here in Lexington we don't have one of them fancy preternatural task forces, our marshals deal with all the crime, whether it’s being perpetrated by humans, vampires or little green men.”

"Art, seriously, I don't do that anymore."  
"As much as I hate to admit it we need you and if you want to stay in Kentucky, you don’t have a lot of choice. You know you're the best, or you used to be.”  
"Don't you try and sweet talk me, Art. I don't want anything to do with this."

"Well, we don’t always get what we want do we? Where you gonna go? You burned your bridges in Miami, and from what I understand that wasn’t the only place to kick you to the curb. Kentucky is your last stop if you want to stay with the Marshals. Unless you want out.”

"No, I don't want out. I'm a Deputy US Marshal, dammit."  
"Well, then act like one. Put your big boy pants on and pick up your vampire killing kit down on the first floor."

Raylan, frowned, put his hat on, and turned to go, but Art wasn't finished with him just yet.

“Raylan, before you go, stop by your new partner's desk and pick up your first assignment.”

"I don't do partners."  
"You do now."  
Raylan rubbed the back of his neck thinking that the day just couldn't get any worse.  
"What’s their name?" he asked.  
"Boyd Crowder"  
"Well shit"  
"You know him?" Art asked.  
"Yeah, we dug coal together, back in the day."  
"Well he's the best vampire hunter we got left."  
"Second best" Raylan said as he walked out the door and went to say hello to his old friend, occasional rival and new partner.


End file.
